New Agent
by ChristelJo
Summary: The ol' team Gibbs gains another agent. How will they co-op with her? Tony is a little suspicious of her, and does some researching on the agent. I'm not quite sure on the genre yet. I don't want to give the book away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the bullpen. The team didn't have a case, so they were working on other paperwork that needed to be done. Gibbs was upstairs talking Vance. "What do you mean another agent? My team is good enough, we don't need anybody else!" Gibbs argues with Vance.

"Yes, you're team it good enough, but we can make it better. Plus, just like with Ziva, this agent has relationship in Europe; Italy to be exact. She's lived there her whole life, but she and her mother have recently moved to America. She's now an American citizen, and already has a job here."

"Ziva can get us relations in Europe. What do we need Italy for?" Gibbs questions in anger.

"Gibbs, this is not a request, this is an order. We are going to test her out for awhile. If it doesn't work, then I guess we can send her somewhere else, perhaps to another team."

"Then why don't you do it now!?" Gibbs is getting furious.

"Gibbs, you are the best team here, I want it to stay that way, and become even better." Vance answers. "She will be arriving sometime after lunch, no if, ands, or buts. I will see you later."

Without even replying, Gibbs just stares at Vance and leaves. Gibbs was so angry, the door slammed shut, and made the directors assistant jump.

When Gibbs arrives in the bullpen, all the agents can feel the tension in the room. "What is going on, Gibbs?" Ziva asks as Gibbs sits at his desk.

"We have a new agent coming in, Italian 20 year old." Gibbs looks at Tony, and points at him. "Don't even think about it DiNozzo, she's half your age!" Gibbs warns him.

"Don't worry Boss, it won't happen." Tony glances at Ziva.

"Ha! Like you'll be able to stay away from her. She's Italian just like you." Ziva laughs.

"Oh, I will. I have other intentions." Tony smiles at her.

"Wait? A new agent?" McGee asks. "I thought Vance knows that you don't want another agent?"

"Yes, McGee, a new agent." Gibbs sits in his desk. "I had no say in it. She arrives sometime after lunch, but I do not know exactly when."

"Better a new agent than a lab technician. We all know how that went." Abby says walking in.

"What do you need Abs?" Gibbs asks.

"Nothing. I was bored down in my lab, so I thought I'd come up here and talk with you guys."

"Well, feel free to join. All we are doing is this stupid paperwork." Tony says.

Gibbs gives a glare to Tony.

"Well, why don't we all go for lunch and discuss this _new agent_." Ziva says. "I want to know all what she is about."

"We can go out for lunch together, but we aren't going to gossip about her." Gibbs turns to Abby. "Abby, since you want to be upstairs, do want to clear that desk, and clean the white board?"

"Gibbs, I wanted to talk." Abby slumps down.

"Please?" Gibbs says.

"Fine." Abby stands back up. "Only because you said please." Abby turns around, and starts to set up the small desk.

"Boss, you never use the word 'please'." Tony says.

"I know DiNozzo, but sometimes it has to be used." Gibbs starts typing on his computer. "Are you guys going to work or what? We still have an hour before lunch."

"On it." All three agents say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Boss, I'm getting hungry, can we go now?" Tony asks.

Gibbs looks at his watch, and tilts his head. "Yeah, I suppose so. I want you to finish that when we-"

_*Ring! Ring!*_

Gibbs' phone rings. "Gibbs." He says answering the phone. "Alright, thanks." Gibbs puts his phone away, and grabs his gear. "We're going to have to pick up lunch. Dead Marine in Rock Creek National Park."

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Abby says as the team is leaving.

They get into the elevator, and Ziva notices something a little strange. "Why does it feel different in here?" Ziva asks.

"I think that may because of me." The new, twenty year old, Italian agent says.

Everyone turns around to see the new agent looking all innocent. "So you're the new agent?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah. Seeing that you don't look too happy to see me, I'm guessing you're Gibbs."

"Yeah, and that would make you correct." Gibbs answers. They step out of the elevator, and Gibbs is already heading towards the car.

"You must be Ziva David."

"Wow, Vance must have really talked to you. You actually got my name right." Ziva chuckles.

"Hi." Tony swoops in. "I'm _Very _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouts from ahead.

"So you're Italian too." The woman smiles. "Cool."

"May I ask, what is your name?" Ziva asks.

"Clarissa Marsicano."

Tony stops all of a sudden. _Marsicano. _He thinks.

"Clarissa, go meet up with Gibbs." Ziva tells her. Ziva goes back by Tony. "Are you alright Tony?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah." Tony starts walking again. "A thought had come to mind."

"Yeah?" Ziva follows him. "Gibbs told you to stay away from her."

"I know. It wasn't a thought about that. It was…just nothing." DiNozzo shook his head.

"Agent Gibbs, I can see you do not want me welcome here, and I understand that. If we want me to go now, I'll go and talk to Vance." Clarissa says.

"No. I'm just not used to change. Come on, you're riding with me." Gibbs says as he reaches the team car.

"DiNozzo, sketch. Ziver, take pictures." Gibbs walks over to McGee. "Who do we got?"

"Petty Officer Third Class, Joshua Mann. 36, no kids, no spouse." McGee answers.

"Ducky, time of death."

"Approximately three to four hours." Ducky stands up. "Cause of death is still undetermined. There are no marks anywhere." He adds.

"Agent Gibbs, is there anything you want me to do?" Clarissa asks.

"Yeah. Observe Agents DiNozzo and David." Gibbs points.

Clarissa walks over to them, to see them talking. "You guys sure are working hard."

"For your information, we're talking about the dead guy. You see this here?" Tony bends down. "Foot prints. They're huge. Not everybody has big feet like this." Tony stands back up.

"That's not what I heard you two speaking of." Clarissa gives a devious smile.

"Oh yeah? Then what was it that we were speaking of?" Tony asks.

"Me." Clarissa answers. "I can tell that you guys don't enjoy my visit. I know Gibbs definitely doesn't." Clarissa glances at Gibbs.

"Gibbs has had us as a team for nearly seven years now. He does not like to change it." Ziva answers. "I know it took him some getting used to when I joined."

"Yeah, but that was because he recently lost an agent, who your half-brother killed, and you are Mossad."

"Was." Ziva corrects her. "I am not part of Mossad anymore. I am NCIS now, and that's the way it's going to say. Now, how do you know so much about our past?"

"I uh, Vance filled me in. Told me what has happened, and where you guys might be sensible." She answers. "I must have heard him wrong about the Mossad."

"Hmm." Ziva says, ands walks over by Gibbs.

"Look, Ziva does not like to talk about her past, especially with the whole Mossad thing. She is no longer Mossad, and doesn't want to be." DiNozzo tells her.

"I'm sorry. I should have just kept the information to myself. Now, my turn for a question; why were you guys talking about me?"

"What makes you think that?" DiNozzo answers in question.

"Because Tony, I heard you say my last name." Clarissa leans, and crosses her arms. "So why?"

"I once took a trip to Italy, and the name 'Marsicano' brought flashbacks. But I don't remember that name at all." DiNozzo answers.

"Oh." Clarissa walks away, and Ziva walks back to Tony.

"Did you tell her?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She just said 'oh.' then walked back over there." Tony answers. "Please don't be angry with her. She's already not in favor of Gibbs."

"I will be fine. I'm just not entirely sure how she knows all of that. Why would Vance need to tell somebody the history of our team?"

"I don't know. But let's get back to the case."

**Please leave reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"DiNozzo, go down to autopsy, take Agent Marsicano with you." Gibbs orders.

Tony gets up, and gives a strange glare at Clarissa, but only Ziva was able to see it. Ziva didn't mind the glare, because Ziva wasn't much of a fan of Clarissa either; well, not yet anyway. The walk to the elevator was quiet, until the doors shut. "I'm sorry if I made your girlfriend upset today." Clarissa says.

"My girlfriend?" Tony questions.

"Yeah. Agent Ziva David. Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"That's where you've got it wrong. Ziva isn't my girlfriend." Tony then mumbles something, that wasn't quite clear to hear.

"What?" Clarissa questions.

"Nothing." Tony then stops the elevator just before it reaches autopsy. "How do you know all this information?"

Clarissa then froze for a second. She swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. "Like I said. Director Vance filled me in on the team. So I'm aware of any soft spots, or if it comes up in a case."

"You sure? Because that sure doesn't sound like Vance."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Clarissa turns the elevator back on.

Tony stays silent until they reach autopsy. "Clarissa, this is Dr. Donald Mallard, and our autopsy gremlin, Jimmy Palmer. Ducky, Palmer, meet our new agent. Clarissa Marsicano. She just joined this afternoon when we went out onto the field."

"Nice to meet you Clarissa. Vance told me that you would be arriving." Ducky and Clarissa exchange handshakes.

"Marsicano, isn't that Italian?" Palmer asks.

"Yes, it is. Nice to meet you both. What would you prefer me to call you guys?"

"Well, everybody calls me Ducky, so why don't you as well." Ducky smiles.

"You can either call me Jimmy, or Palmer. I usually prefer Jimmy, not autopsy gremlin." Palmer looks over at Tony.

"Hey, it fits you well." Tony smiles at him.

"Did you need something Tony?" Ducky asks.

"Gibbs sent us down here." Tony replied.

"Oh, yes! I've got new information."

Back up in the bullpen, the team discusses the new information. "Good job guys. Ziva, McGee go and search his mother's house. Agent Marsicano, go down to Abby." The three agents leave and do as their told. "I'm going to speak with Vance." Gibbs tells Tony. "Why don't you join me?"

"Uh, sure Boss. I needed to talk to Vance anyways." Tony replies.

The two higher placed agents walk up to Vance's office to see Vance already waiting outside his office. "Ah, DiNozzo, you decided to join." Vance gives a small smile.

"Well, I need to talk to you anyways." Tony replies.

"About Agent Marsicano I'm guessing?" Vance guesses.

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." Vance opens the office doors and lets Gibbs and DiNozzo in first. "Please, take a seat." The two agents sit at the table, while Vance stands near them. "So, what is it about her you need to talk to me about?" Vance asks.

"Well, I first want to know who she really is. How does she know about Ari, and other things afflicting Ziva? Does she know more? She thought that Ziva and I were dating!" Tony explains. "Why and how does she know this?"

"Honestly, I had no idea she knew anything. I certainly didn't say anything. It's not my jurisdiction so say such things. You may want to talk to her about that."

"Yeah, well talking isn't going to help. I already tried talking to her, and she said that you told her all of the information."

Vance pulls out a chair next to Gibbs and sits. "That's funny, because I never actually got to meet Agent Marsicano face to face until you guys returned from the field. And even then, I didn't say anything."

"Wait." Tony says. "Don't you have to meet the Agents before they're assigned?" Tony questions.

"Yes, but remember, I just came back from leave. My acting director met with her. I was sent the information, and made the decision myself."

"Oh." Tony looks at his watch. "Two hours until the day is done. I'm going to go and try and figure something out."

"That would be a good idea because I sure am confused." Vance answers.

As Tony gets up, and exits the office, Gibbs turns to him. "Hey, DiNozzo." Tony turns around, in a puzzled expression. "Don't do anything stupid." Gibbs smiles. Tony smiles back, and leaves. Gibbs shakes his head knowing that DiNozzo will do something stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for the long update! The laptop I was using was my school laptop, and now that it's summer, they've got it until next year. I had all my stories on my flash drive, but I lost it. :( But, I've been working hard looking at my stories, and continuing where I left off. :)**

**Hope you're happy with this chapter. :) I'm going to give you a warning, it is a cliff hanger. But I'll try to get chapter 5 uploaded soon.**

Chapter 4

"Agent Marsicano, can you come here?" Tony cues Clarissa over by the window.

Clarissa walks to him with a puzzled look. "Is there a problem Agent DiNozzo?"

"I wouldn't really call it a problem, more of a mistake." Tony sits on the window ledge.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you've got to have that DNA test done to get your I.D. badge?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see yours seemed to go missing; it never reached the lab. So, if you don't mind, could you give another sample?" Tony asks taking out a test tube out of his inside jacket pocket.

"How does it go missing? Is NCIS as bad of a place as I heard?"

"Whoa! Who had told you that?" Tony stands back up.

"My old supervisor." Clarissa answers. "He didn't want me to leave Italy, so he said stupid stuff to make me stay in Italy. He said that I better not end up at the Navy Yard because anybody involved with the Navy in any kind of way are just losers, trying to be like everybody else."

"Well, your supervisor has got a way wrong. Without us, a lot of these crimes wouldn't have been taken care of, because the FBI, CIA, and other Federal Offices don't have enough teams for every case." Tony looks out the window. "Plus, we're like a family here."

Clarissa swallows hard and mumbles, "Yeah, that's because we are." But Tony doesn't hear it.

"Anyways, we really need your DNA sample again." Tony looks back at Clarissa. "Just to verify who you are. We're not going to look at anything too personal, like family, or family history. Just helps us with the different DNA database entrances we have like in MTAC, and the garage."

"Well, I suppose you could." Clarissa opens her mouth, and Tony takes a small swab. Clarissa's phone then rings. "Agent Marsicano." Tony walks back to his desk, to pick up some papers, and he watches Clarissa. "I'll be right there. Thank you." She walks over to Tony. "I've got a good lead on the case, I'll see you guys later."

Tony watches Clarissa leave, and as soon as the elevator doors close, he bolts to the back stair case, and races to the Abby's lab. "Abby!" He shouts over the music as he enters the lab. "Abby!" He shouts again when he reaches her.

Abby turns off the music, and turns her attention to Tony. "Is there something I can help you with?" Abby asks with a cheerful smile.

"I need you to run this DNA sample. I want all information on this person."

"Who?" Abby asks taking the DNA sample from Tony, walking towards Major Mass Spec.

"Agent Marsicano."

Abby stops in her tracks. "DiNozzo, if her information is already in the AFIS database, I can just look her name up."

"Yeah, but something seems a little fishy about her. I want to see her information files from Italy, and perhaps if she was involved in something else. I want to see her birth certificate, and every detail about her."

Abby gives a confusing look to Tony, and heads towards the machine. "Major Mass Spec, do your thing!" Abby walks back to Tony, and stands there in silence.

"About how long will it take to get results?" Tony asks about a minute after the silence started.

"Tony, what did I tell you? You can't rush Major Mass Spec. He'll get nervous and act up. The proper wait with take roughly an hour the fastest. But since she's already in the AFIS database, it will be quicker. I will be sure to call you when the time comes."

"No. I'll just wait here. I could actually use a nap." Tony yawns. "Mind if I use your sleeping bag?"

Abby chuckles, and nods. "You know where it is." She turns around, back to the computer.

After Tony grabs the sleeping bad, and lays it down, he grabs Bert to use as a pillow. "So what are you working on?"

"Our Petty Officer Third Class Joshua Mann. There were weird contents left in his stomach, like and eyeball, pinky toe, and what seems to be a pig nose."

Tony shivers thinking about seeing that in a man's stomach. "Glad I'm not the scientist, _or_ doctor here. I would _not_ like that."

Abby just laughs at him. "Oh, DiNozzo."

Tony puts his hands behind his head, and just stares at the ceiling. A half hour passes by when his phone rings. _"DiNozzo! Where the hell are you?"_ Gibbs shouts on the phone. "Boss." Tony sits up, and looks at Abby. "I'm down in Abby's lab."

"He is!" Abby shouts.

_"Well get up stairs!"_ Gibbs hangs up. "Well, got to go." Tony stands up, turning around to take care of the sleeping bag.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Abby smiles.

"Thank you." Tony drops the sleeping bag, and leaves the lab.

When Tony gets upstairs, everybody is there, staring at him. Tony walks slower entering the bullpen. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Get some work done instead of chatting. Abby has work to do as well."

"For your information-" Gibbs gives him a death stare. "Working. Got it." Tony continues to work on the case. As time goes by, he keeps glancing at his phone, waiting for it to ring.

"Waiting for a call Tony?" McGee asks.

"Yeah, I am, McSnooper."

Gibbs looks up at Tony.

"Yes, it deals with work. It's not a personal ca-" _*Ring! Ring!*_ "Hello?" _"Tony, it's Abby. You need to get down here pronto!" _"Are the results in?" _"Yeah, they did! And you're not going to believe the information if I tell you! You need to get down here!"_ "OK, I'll be right there."

Tony gets up, stepping out from his desk, and Ziva asks, "Did the stomach results come in?"

"No." That's all Tony says, and leaves to the basement. As soon as the elevator doors open in the basement, Tony darts for the lab. Abby is facing her computer which is on screen saver. "What is it Abs!?" Tony walks to the TV screen to see the results.

Abby doesn't look at him. She reaches her hand out, and hits the spacebar.

The results pop up, and Tony steps back. "No. It can't be."


	5. Chapter 5

"How is this possible?!" Abby asks, walking to Tony.

"Well Abs. When a man and woma-"

_*SMACK*_

"Gah!" Tony rubs the back of his head. "Something has to be wrong. There's no way this is right." Tony turns around to Abby.

"Tony. DNA doesn't lie!"

"Did you double check?" Tony asks.

"Double checked, triple checked, even quadruple checked! Tony, we need to figure this out without spreading word."

"How? Only way to figure this out, is to confront him! And that will spread word." Tony then pauses for a second. "I got it." He then jogs towards the door.

"Tony, I want to know!"

"Later." Tony says as he exits. He get's upstairs, and Clarissa still isn't back."Boss, I need Agent Marsicano's cell phone number!"

"Go ask Vance." Gibbs replies with a stern voice.

Tony runs up the stairs, and bolts through the main doors. "Is Vance available to speak?"

"Yes. Go right in."

When Tony walks in, he shuts the door immediately.

"Is there a problem Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asks walking to Tony.

"Yeah. There is." Tony crosses his arm. "And yeah, it's with Agent Marsicano."

Vance leans back and asks, "Did you find out something?"

"Yeah, but I can't say anything yet. I need to clarify things with her first."

"OK. Now why did you need to come and talk to me?"

"I need her cell phone number. Gibbs doesn't have it."

"Sure."

* * *

DiNozzo rushes back down to Abby's lab. "OK. I've got Agent Marsicano's phone number."

"Tony, what exactly is it that you're going to do?"

"You'll see." Tony dials the number hoping she'll answer. _"Agent Marsicano." _"Clarissa, it's Tony." _"Tony, how did you get my number? I didn't think it would have been given to you guys yet?" _"Vance gave it to me. I need you to come to Abby's lab as soon as you can." _"What about?" _"Well, the case obviously. We've let everybody else know, and you need to know as well." _"Can't you just tell me?" _"No." Tony swallows hard. "It's...it's better for you to come to the lab. It will make sense that way." _"OK? Well, I'm almost finished here, and I'll head right over." _"Alright." _"Bye." _"Bye."

"OK." Tony puts his phone away. "You're going to the same as you did with me. Put the screensaver up, so when she gets here, she wont know yet. And set up some stuff regarding the case, therefore she wont be a bit suspicious."

"OK. Do you need me for anything more?" Abby asks.

"Yeah. When she come in, I'll give you a cue, and I want to lock the door so she can't up and leave."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No. But if I freeze up, and can't say anything, I want you to step in for me."

"OK." Abby nods.

[Ten minutes pass]

Tony is passing back and forth waiting for Clarissa's arrival. "She needs to get here soon before Gibbs yells at me for being down here again."

"I have one question. What are you going to say to her?"

"Well." Tony stops in his tracks. "I was kind of hoping it would come to mind."

"Hoping what would come to mind?" Clarissa asks entering the lab.

Tony looks at Clarissa, then back at Abby. "Abby." and nods.

Abby presses the button on her remote, and all doors shut, and lock.

"Is that necessary?" Clarissa asks.

"We just want to make sure you don't leave during this important discussion." Tony answers.

"Huh?"

"Please. Go to the big screen." Tony walks Clarissa to the TV. "As you know, we still have a killer to find. But before we do that, we need to figure out another mystery."

"And what kind of mystery are we talking about?" Clarissa asks.

Tony looks over at Abby. "Could you please show Agent Marsicano our second mystery?"

"Glad to." Abby replies. She hits the space bar, and the same screen Tony had seen before, popped up.

"Care so share your story? Rule 39: No such thing as a coincidence."

"I uh...don't know what you are talking about." Clarissa replies.

"There is no way by coincidence that you landed on our team. You've had to request to come here. You did your research before coming here. That's how you know everything about Ziva and her past."

"You know nothing."

Tony points to the screen. "Obviously I know something! You came here for a purpose! Why put yourself through all this trouble. To get requested to transfer here, and be part of our team. Why didn't you just show up on a visit?"

"You don't understand." Clarissa looks away.

"Why else would end up on the same team as your father?"

"Look!" Clarissa turns back to Tony. "I didn't know if it was a good idea or not to just confront him about it. I thought that maybe it was best to come, and observe."

"Well if you didn't know if you were going to stay or not, why do all this research. In fact, how much do you know? How do you know about Ziva and her brother. On the case file, it's listed that a U.S. Federal Agent shot him. How do you know it was Ziva?"

"I have high hands in Italy. I know people. Just like Ziva does!"

"Answer me. How much do you know?"

"I know that Ziva's father was head of Mossad before he was killed. That she had a sister named Talia but she was killed in a Hamas bombing. And that her mother was killed as well. I know that Ziva killed her own half-brother; first because it was her mission, but second, to protect Gibbs. And that she was part of Mossad ever since just before her teen years started, but after she was tricked, and taken hostage into Somalia, she resigned from Mossad. I also know that it was all your idea to go and save her, even if it meant risking your own life. Also that she was almost engaged, but technically, she never said yes. I know that Gibbs' wife and daughter died years back, and Gibbs killed the guy who cause the girl's death. I know that he's also been married three times after that. That he was a sniper in the United States Marine Corps. I know that McGee has an alias he uses for writing his books. He has one younger sister, and his father is Admiral. I know all about you. About your mother's death, about how your father has never done any good for you. That you're just like him, and go girl to girl. But from the little time that I've been here, I can tell you're trying to find that one." Clarissa walks over to Abby. "And I know that you sleep in a coffin every night, go bowling with the nuns, and date some freaky guys. Need I say more?!"

Tony is staring at the wall, and without moving says, "No." in a stern voice.

"So." Clarissa calms down a bit. "Did you already tell him?" She asks Tony.

"No." He turns around. "Abby and I are the only ones that know."

"Can we keep it that way for now?" Clarissa asks.

Tony thinks for a bit. "No. I think everybody has a right to know. Ziva is pretty pissed that you brought that up. Plus, I'm sure Abby is dying to tell." Tony smiles at Abby.

"Yeah. I can't keep a secret like this." Abby shakes her head.

"Fine. But please. Let me tell him."

Tony looks at Clarissa. "Fine."

**Can you guess who the father is yet? As far as you know, it's not Tony. :p And don't forget the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the sixth chapter! Yay! Time to figure out who the father is. :p Hope you enjoy it, and hopefully all of you continue reading. And thanks for all the reviews! They are ALWAYS greatly appriciated. :D**

When the three of them get upstairs, they see only McGee in the bull pen. Tony walks up to McGee and asks, "Where's Boss and Ziva?"

"They had a lead to follow up on." McGee answers not moving his eyes from the computer screen. A few silent moments pass by, and McGee speaks up. "Do you need something Tony?" McGee asks looking up. Seeing Clarissa now standing in front of him. McGee looks around to see that Tony and Abby have disappeared. McGee looks back at Clarissa. "Can I help you with something?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes actually." Clarissa leans against his desk. "This isn't going to be easy to say, but it needs to be said before either Abby or Tony spreads it."

"And what is that?" McGee asks leaning back in his chair.

"Do you remember your trip to Italy twenty-one years ago?"

McGee looks at his computer, and then a smile grows upon his face. "Yeah, I sure do. That's when I lo..." He looks back at Clarissa. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Clarissa pull out a photo and shows it to McGee. "Do you remember this woman?

Another smile appears on McGee's face. "Yeah." He wipes away the smile. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Clarissa puts to photo back in her pocket. "She, is my mother."

McGee becomes a ghost and can't speak.

"Any you are my father. Now look, don't feel bad at all. My mother raised me very well. She had another man in her life before I could even comprehend such things. I forever had thought he was my father, but by the time I was 17, and my, so-called father was killed, I knew I was not a true Italian. I did not resemble him. I, for years questioned my mother, but she would not give an answer. After I had become an agent in Italy, I told her I was bound to find out one way or another, I threatend to leave her alone in Italy. She then finally had given in, and told me. So, using my reasources, I found out everything I could about you. Not only you, but the people involved in your life, including Tony, Abby, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Vance. To be infact, I even had some research done on Director David." She paused. "I then requested to be moved to America. I then used my other resourses to get citizenship early for both my mother and I. Shortly after that, I again, used resourses to get a job here, and specifically requested this team. I needed to see you for my self. You don't have to step in my life now. There really is no need to. I'm already grown up. I could easily get placed on another team if you cannot handle it. Not only here, but in LA as well." McGee still cannot speak. "Well, I'm going home now. Tell Gibbs I will return in the morning." Clarissa leaves, and McGee doesn't budge. Not even the slightest bit.

Tony and Abby come out of hidding, and walk to McGee. "What just happened?" McGee was finally able to speak, but still unavailable to move.

"You became a father, McGee."

McGee was able to look at Tony. "What am I supposed to do? Am I to put it behind me and pretend it didn't happen? Or am I supposed to act like a father, and protect, and care for her?" McGee asks with fear in his eyes.

Abby hugs him and says, "Oh Timmy." She let's go. "You need to just talk to her, and the both of you can figure it out. But untill then, we need to finish our last two hours of work."

"Yeah." Tony claps McGee on the shoulder. "Look, this can't be easy. So what do you say, you and me, maybe the rest of the crew, we go out and have a few drinks. I'll even pay for you." Tony smiles.

McGee slightly nods his head, and says, "Yeah, I need to clear my head." just above a whisper.

Tony walks over to his desk, and sits down.

Abby gives him one more hug before going back down into her lab.

"Just try to keep your head in the game for the remaining two hours. Alright?"

McGee again starts to work.

(-)

Just nearly two hours later, Gibbs and Ziva return.

"Boss. Ziva." Tony says as they enter the bull pen. "The two of you are invited to come have drinks with McGee and I after work, if you would like. I was just about to go ask Palmer and Ducky." Tony says getting up.

"I will be glad to join." Ziva answers with a smile.

"I'll see." Gibbs answers.

Tony goes down to autopsy to ask Palmer and Ducky if they'd like to join. Both had agreed to coming.

Tony heads back upstairs to work for the last fifteen minutes, and the team was released to go. Tony, Ziva, and McGee pack up, and head to the elevator. "You joining Boss?" Tony asks.

"Don't know yet." Gibbs looks up at him. "Go have fun." And moves his head in the direction of the elevator, and looks back at the computer.

"See ya later Boss." Tony leaves.

"Yeah." He says with a smile.

Tony calls Ducky and Abby to let them know they are on their way out. Come to find out, Abby had already been waiting in the lobby for them.

"Let's go!" Abby says walking to the exit.

"Uh Abs." Tony says. "I promised Ducky and Palmer we'd wait for them in the lobby."

Abby turns around. "I can wait." She smiles. She then walks to McGee, who is silent with a blank face. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"My mind has been off of it." He answers looking back.

"Good." She smiles at him, and even gets a small smirk out of him.

Ducky and Palmer had joined the crew, and they left. They thought that carpooling would help, so Ziva rode with Tony, and Palmer and McGee rode with Abby, and Ducky drove himself because he wasn't going to stay long.

When they had gotten there, Tony spotted a larger table open, so he lead them there. They started to chat, and get McGee back to himself. Ducky left after being there for an hour.

(-)

Three hourse after that, Palmer desided he wanted to get home, so Abby had driven him back to NCIS, then back to the bar. For the next two hours, McGee, Abby, Tony, and Ziva had shared stories, and created memories. "You know McGee. You're responding to your news very well." Tony says.

McGee smiles. "Being with my family helps." He looks at Abby (who is sitting next to him), then to Ziva (across from Abby), then to Tony (across from him). "Thank you for bring me out here."

"So McGee, what is this new? If you don't mind sharing." Ziva asks.

"Well Ziva, apparently I'm Agent Marsicano's father. And that's how she knows practically everything about everyone." McGee answers.

"Oh my! I can see why Tony suggested coming out here tonight." Ziva looks at her watch. "Oh my, it's late. I need to get to bed. Tony, do you mind taking me back after this last drink?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah, no problem babe."

"What?" Ziva asks quickly in response.

"I said no problem." Tony asks trying to recover himself.

"What did you say after that?"

"I didn't say anything after that." Tony smiles. "Somebody's had one too many." Tony says jokingly.

McGee and Abby smile at each other.

Ziva ignores the joke, and takes the last sip of her beer. "I'm ready to go whenever."

Tony gulps down the rest of his beer. "As am I." The two of them stand up, and dig out five dollars each to leave a tip, then they leave.

"Do you want to get going as well?" McGee asks.

"Yeah." Abby answers. "But I think I will need to call a cab." she chuckles.

"I agree." McGee chuckles back.

_(Tony and Ziva)_

The two of them get into Tony's vehicle, and drive off. The ride is pretty much silent until Tony passes the NCIS headquarters. "Tony," Ziva says. "NCIS is back that way."

"I know." He answers. "I don't want you to drive. I'd rather know you get somewhere safe, and not dead in a ditch."

"Tony, I am fine. You do not have to worry about me."

"But I do." Tony mumbles, taking a quick glance out his window.

The ride again is silent, untill Tony didn't turn down Ziva's road.

"My apartment is that way Tony." Ziva says point at her window.

"I know."

Ziva looks out her window, trying to hold back a smile.

Tony soon pulls into his apartment complex. As soon as he turns the car off, he says, "Why don't you just stay here so I know you're safe."

She looks at him, and nods.

When they get to his apartment, Ziva had tried offering to take the couhch, but Tony wouldn't let her. "Ziva, we're adults now. We've been 'undercover' once before, and we shared a bed how many times. Another night wont kill you. Now come on." He says dragging her into his bedroom.

They get situated for bed, and lie beneath the blankets. "Good night Ziva."

"Good night my little hairy butt." Ziva chuckles.

They combine their hands, and sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

**So if you've read the last chapter, you can tell there was a turn in the story. It went from Clarissa, to some Tiva. I'm such a fan of Tiva, it's hard for me to leave it out. xD I'm going to give you a heads up now. This chapter is going to be mostly Tiva and McAbby. No, I'm not just dissipating from the story line. This chapter is just going to be the morning after. AND! If you guys like how this chapter goes, maybe I will branch off and create perhaps and Tiva or McAbby story. Maybe if there are enough reviews, perhaps a combination of both, or both but separately. You guys decide! And thanks everybody for the reviews. I know some of you got upset because you thought you could see the future of the book, and it just wasn't something for you, but it wasn't! Was it? Anyway, I'm going to stop babbling, so you guys can read. Enjoy! :)**

_(Tony and Ziva)_

In the middle of their sleep, Tony slightly wakes up to see the two of them spooning. He grows a great big smile, and pulls her in closer. Right before he falls back asleep, pictures and memories run through his mind. _Yeah._ He thinks to himself, and falls asleep comfortably.

An hour after that, Ziva opens her eyes due to the sunlight. As soon as she notices the position she is in, she gets out of bed. "What?" She whispers to herself as Tony rolls back over. She heads to the bedroom bathroom to help wake herself up. As she splashes her face, she talks to herself. "I hope we didn't." She says look up at the mirror. "Yeah, Tony is a great guy and all, but he is not for me. Uh-uh." She turns off the water. "Oh Ziva, why didn't you request to leave earlier?" Ziva exits the bathroom to find Tony, surprisingly, out of bed. She finds him in the kitchen making coffee.

"Good morning." She says.

He turns around, "Morning." and smiles.

"Could I get back soon? I feel icky being in..." she looks down. "Are these my NCIS clothes?"

"Yeah." Tony continues to smile.

"Why do you have them?"

"You left them here once. I washed them, and keep forgetting to return them. Sorry."

"No, it is fine. I was wondering where they went. But I have new ones."

"So than you can keep them here." Tony turns to pour the coffee.

Ziva shows a small grin, and walks to the bar stools.

Tony comes around the island, gives Ziva a cup, and sits next to her. They both look at their coffee as itt become ultimately quiet. For a good half a minute at least until Ziva speaks up.

"We didn't..."

"No." He cuts her off, and takes his smile away. He looks at her, and she looks back. "I remember. We changed into our pajamas, and went straight to bed." Tony tries to hide his smile, but it isn't working so well.

"Ugh." Ziva moans. "I feel horrible not remembering much about last night. I know I did not have that many!"

"It's alright Zi. Nobody is blaming you for drinking too much. Sometimes." He takes her hand. "Sometimes people have _such_ a great time, they don't remember some of it because there is so much to remember."

Ziva slowly pulls her hand away. "You sound ridiculous." Ziva chuckles, and takes a sip of coffee.

"I get this way when.." His voice dies off.

"When what?" Ziva questions him.

"When I get a good nights sleep." Tony covers himself.

"Anyways, as I was saying, could I get a ride back to NCIS so I can get home? I mean, after the coffee of course." Ziva smiles.

"Yeah, no problem." Tony smiles back.

_(McGee and Abby)_

Abby didn't want to drive all the way to her house, so she crashed at McGee's. At eleven o'clock in the morning, Abby was the first one to wake up. "Hey." She says trying to wake up McGee.

"Hi." He mumbles.

"McGee, wake up."

"I am up."

"No your not." Abby chuckles. She sits up, takes the pillow, and smacks McGee.

He sits straight up and opens his eyes. "I'm up."

Abby again laughs at him. "We should go for breakfast."

McGee looks at his watch. "Abs, it's past breakfast. It's more like lunch." McGee chuckles back.

"Then lets go for lunch. I need to run you to NCIS anyways, so lets make it fun."

"Yeah, I could sure use it."

"See! Lets do it then!"

"I suppose so." McGee gets up and walks to his dresser, then to his bathroom. "I'll just take a shower quick, than you can."

"No, I'm going to shower at my house. I need to get clean clothes anyway."

"Don't you still have some here?" McGee asks.

"I didn't think so."

McGee walks back to the dresser. He opens up a drawer, and sees two outfits of Abby's. "Yeah, you've got two outfits yet." McGee looks at Abby.

"Well, I guess I'll get ready here then." Abby smiles.

"Alright. Well, I'll get ready super quick." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

A few hours later, and they finally get to the new restaurant down the street. They find a seat, and look at the menus. "So." Abby says. "When do you think we should tell them?"

McGee puts his menu down, followed by Abby. "I'm pretty sure Gibbs already knows." McGee chuckles.

"Yeah, but that's not everybody. There's Ziva, Tony, Palmer and Ducky. We should at least tell the two of them. They'll be our test run for Tony and Ziva, and in case Gibbs doesn't know."

"Yeah," McGee starts. "but I'm just a bit overwhelmed with the whole Clarissa thing."

Abby takes a hold of McGee's hand. "Timmy."

"I just feel like there's something I should do, but I just don't know what."

"What you need to do is talk to her."

"Yeah." McGee sighs. "But not today."

"Why not today?" Abby asks.

"Because." McGee smiles. "It's our six month anniversary. And lunch will be on me"

"Timmy! You remembered! No offense or anything, but with the whole Clarissa thing, and then everybody drinking last night. McGee, I don't think you remember anything after Palmer left."

"I don't even remember him leaving." McGee chuckles.

Abby chuckles back. "I love you, McGee." It had been the first time in those six months that either of them had said those three words.

"Abby." McGee digs in his pocket, and grabs out a white rectangular box. "I love you too." He hand her the box, and waits for her to open it to find a key inside. "And i want you to move in with me."

"McGee, of course I'll move in with you! I just have one question."

"And?"

"How are the two of us going to fit in your apartment. I mean, it's nice and all, but it's a bit two small for the two of us."

"I was hoping you were going to ask that question." McGee chuckles. "Because I got a new apartment the other day. It's perfect for the two of us."

"McGee, why would you do that without knowing whether I would say yes or not?"

"Because I knew you would say yes." McGee grows a bigger smile.

"Oh McGee." Abby chuckles.

"Now, we can talk about the apartment over lunch. But it might help if we order our food." McGee chuckles back.

"Waiter!" Abby says.

**Now, this is like a half chapter. It branches off a little, but not too much. Now tell me if I should actually branch off and create a story off of either the Tiva scene, or McAbby scene. OR I can do both. But, I wont start it until I get farther with my book _The Missing Link_ and for those who are waiting on an update, I apologize sincerely. I lost my notebook that had my story in it. BUT! Luckily enough, I found it just the other day! Yay! I'll write in it hopefully these next few days.**

**Now, remember to write a review on the story itself, and if I should branch off. Because I really do. But, if I do branch off, I'm going to change it, and drop the Clarissa thing. (I really do want to do at LEAST one, but kinda both) :3**


End file.
